The Triangle Of Joseline
by Aurea Aquae
Summary: Joseline finally recieves her Hogwarts letter, and is off to explore a new world. But before she can do that, a devilously handsome stranger, wont leave her alone..
1. Now It All Makes Sence

Joseline had never experienced so much happiness happening at the same time in her life before. At first it had all seemed like a crazy dream, and she had frequently pinched self to escape from it. But amazingly enough, it was all real. All of it. Diagon Alley, wands, wizards, witches , giants, all of the so called "immaginary" things she had believed in as a child.  
  
At first, when she had recieved her hogwarts letter she had though the owl was lost, and had been trapped inside her house by its own stupidity. But no. This owl had flown in willingly and surprisingly dropped a golden coloured letter on her lap and flown quickly out the window and into the night.  
  
Jose approched the letter with a well desevered caution. She wasn't about to take chances with a letter that had just been delivered by an owl. She looked around the room, almost searching for her little brother to jump out and tell her it was all a joke. She waited. Nothing happened. After ten minutes of just staring at the letter, she decided she better open the letter now, or that the owl would be back with another letter. Some how, unknowingly she was sure of it.  
  
Joseline pounced on the letter as though she was a cat, and it was her prey. She didnt know where all of this sudden enthuasim to open her letter came from, but she felt as though it had just "magically" appeared.  
  
Joseline looked the letter over. There was her name and address, beautifully written on the front in purple ink. She turned the letter it over, and found herself face to face with an odd type of crest. It had a snake, a lion, a badger and a raven or some sort of eagle all surrounding the letter "H" inside a shield. Shegazed down and found lettering at the bottom of the crest .  
  
" Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".  
  
"Old Latin!" She whispered, completely facinated. Joseline loved languages. She had a unusual knack for understanding and reconising them. Once she had grown up she wanted to be a linguist. But something about this letter told her that all of that would change. Her hands began to tingle as she reached for the seal on the letter. It broke cleanly, leaving no marks or smudges whatsoever. Her excitement building, she quickly unfolded the letter....  
  
Dear Ms.Joseline Dabeydeen ( It read). We are please to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Joseline put the letter down in shock. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. How could there be a school of witchcraft if magic didn't exsist? Was this just a big prank pulled by her brother? She had never know her brother to have a cruel sence of humor, but with little brothers, you could never be too sure.  
  
Joseline's curiosity got the better of her, as she found herself beginning to open the re-folded letter once again. After reading throught the first page of writing, she found that this letter had three pages. The second of those pages was a list of supplies that she would need for her first year at the school. Wands? Owls? Potions? Where could she get all this? It had to be a joke.  
  
Joseline stood up to throw the paper into the fire, but just as she did, the window blew open and the sheets went everywhere. She bent down to pick them up and found herself looking at the third and final sheet of the pages. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Hello! (the page read) Are you thinking that this letter is a joke? Are you planning on burning this letter? DONT! This is as real as real could be!  
Let us explain.  
  
For hundreds of thousands of years man kind has thought that it is alone on the planet. They have also thought that they are the only intelligent life  
form thriving on the earth. They are wrong. As long as man kind has exsisted, so have wizards and witches. We are a special kind of kin-folk with extraordinary powers. We live all over the world, and overpopulate the population of humans (or "muggles" as we call them). We live in secret from these muggles, or people like you, because if the human race knew of our  
exsistence, they would bombard us with pleas and questions about how to  
solve their problems with magic.  
  
You have been specially choosen to come to our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry because you have shown extraordinary powers for a child of your age. Please only show your family members of this letter for we must keep  
it a secret. There are many other muggles who attend our school, so you will not feel left out. We are including 100 galleons, sickles, and knuts  
(our money) for your use in our wizarding world. Your parents can also  
exchange britsh notes for more our money.  
  
To find our world, please go to the Leaky Cauldron on 666 Magik Lane in  
London. Go inside and ask for Tom. Tell him your situation and he shall show you the way to our world. Our school starts on September the first at kingscross station, Platform 9 and 3/4 at 11:00 sharp. Do not be late. Your ticket is included in this package. More shall be explanied as soon as you  
go to the Leakey Cauldron.  
  
Have a nice day!  
Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Joseline put down the letter smiling. Now it all makes sence! All of the wierd things she had made happen. The magic feelings she always felt! They could all be explained in this new world. Her world.  
  
"Mom, Dad! I have something to show you, and I dont think you're going to believe it..." 


	2. The Leakey Cauldron

Cries of despare and anger filled the once quiet night sky...  
  
" But Mom! Its real! Its all real! all of it!"  
  
"See Al! I told you we should have sent her to private school! But nooooo... This is all your fault! You and your immaginary fairy tales and  
Santa Clause? I never even knew there was a Santa Clause!"  
  
"Mom!! Its not immaginary!"  
  
"My fault? My fault!!? Marceen give me a break! Your the one always pushing her away! Shes probably just making these things up to get your attention!"  
  
"You know what? All of you can go to hell!" Joseline screamed at her bickering parents. "I hate YOU" She pointed at her mother, " And I hate YOU!" She pointed at her father. "If you to dimwits are not going to believe, or help me, I'll do it my self!" She snapped. She gazed at them in amazement. She was sure at least her father would believe her, if not help her..  
  
"Watch your language, young lady!Your grounded!" Her father said while also staring back at her in amazement. Joseline had always been such a quiet girl. Only coming down and talking to them when it was meal times.  
  
"I dont care! Its not like I have anything better to do!" Joseline stomped upstairs. "Now that was an over reactment, I wonder what got her so upset..?" Her mother sniffed, "It doesn't matter.. never wanted children anyways. Let her be mad, the ungrateful baby. Speaking of babies...." She turned slowly around and looked at her husband, eyes full of arousal. " Lets discuss that subject............."  
  
Joseline burst into her room, eyes streaming with tears. she quickly ran and fell onto her blue quilted bed. " Why couldn't they believe me? Just once... Why?" She began to sob on her pillow. "Meooowww" Her cat Ambrosia purred. Joseline sat up. A light in her head had just turned on. It was just bursting with and idea. She would run away! If she went to the wizarding world, her parents could never find her, and no right minded police officer would ever believe that she had been asked to go to a witchcraft school! It was brilliant!  
  
She began gathering things in her satchel of what she would need on her trip. Her first two things were her letters and all of the wizarding money."If some how, it all was a big joke, she could just come back here.. But she had to find out if it was real" she thought to herself. Joseline also grabbed clothes, a blanket, and a loaf of bread and cheese from the pantrey. While her parents where "occupied" she grabbed her father and her mother's wallets, and stole all of the loose change and bills which were inside. a noise echoed from under her feet. She looked down and laughed "Poor kitty! Don't worry I wont leave you!", she grabbed her black cat, Ambrosia, thinking that it would be nice to have a friend along the journey, and her list of requirements at Hogwarts had listed a cat, toad or owl. "Goodbye house" she whispered, and slipped out the door. Joseline was not filled with fear, but of excitement, as though she was about to give a speech, or go to a waterpark."This is going to be fun" Joseline thought to herself as she waved down a taxi and told him the directions for the Leakey Cauldron.  
  
" The Leakey Cauldron eh? I've never heard of it. Theres somethin 'bout that name that just doesn't appeal to me..." The haggard looking taxi driver told her. " I bet it doesn't" Joseline muttered. "EH? What 'cha say?" "Nothing.. Nothing" Joseine wished he would stop talking to her... And suprisingly, there was no more chatter said between them, as though a magical force was keeping the taxi driver's mouth shut. She thanked him for driving her, gave him his money, and stepped out the car door.....  
  
The taxi driver had been right. The Leakey Cauldron was just about one of the least appealing places in all of London, if not the British Isles. The windows were as black as a ravens wing , and nothing outside the building if gave the slightest hint that this shop, if not empty building, was looking for business. Yet, as Joseline approched, three numbers began to shine brightly from withing the front door.  
  
"666 Magik Lane.. This is it! Ok breath.. just breath" She told herself as she felt her heart begin to flutter, and stomach clench up. Joseling reached for the grubby handle, but someone, or something from inside opened it first. A hand shot out, and then came the raspy voice....  
  
"Hello Joseline.. I've been expecting you.." 


End file.
